


Spice Up Your Life

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong wants a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Up Your Life

One morning, Jaejoong practically skips into the kitchen and plops down next to a half-conscious Yoochun and says cheerfully, "Since your dick can't vibrate and you can't be around 24/7, I want a toy."

Yoochun, as per usual, nearly chokes on his coffee. "… Sorry?"

"A toy," Jaejoong repeats patiently. "You know - a vibrator? _Bzz_??" He does something with his hands that is almost lewd enough to make Yoochun blush.

"If you want," Yoochun mumbles, going back to his coffee and feeling just a little insecure. "I guess."

"I'll let you watch anytime."

Yoochun's mood brightens considerably. "Let's go."


End file.
